Ten Thousand Ways To Say Sorry
by MinuitBronze
Summary: "Harry. Je te demande pardon. C'est de ma faute. Si…Sirius est mort." On entendit à peine la fin de sa phrase tant sa voix était chargée de remords. Le vieux sorcier était livide. Harry/Lupin/Sirius


**Bonjour bonjour, me revoilà avec un OS Harry Potter après une petite centaine d'années sans nouvelles sur ce site ^^**

 **IMPORTANT : cet OS a été écrit pour le concours de fanfictions Harry Potter sur le site short - edition . com. Si elle vous a plu, ça me ferait énormément plaisir que vous alliez faire un tour sur le site m'accorder votre vote :3 le lien est partagé sur mon Twitter ;)**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

* * *

Le soleil se couchait lentement sur les eaux sombres du lac, inondant une dernière fois les vallées de sa lumière dorée. Une brise de vent légère agitait les feuilles sans bousculer les flots, tandis que les oiseaux rejoignaient en gazouillant leur nid familial.

Le lac était paisible. L'étendue lisse et bleutée reflétait le ciel ambré en cette fin du mois de juin. Les mouvements de l'eau étaient rares et l'ensemble dégageait une impression de merveille figée dans le temps, comme un tableau que l'on admire pendant des heures sans se lasser. On pouvait même apercevoir, en observant les ondes cristallines avec attention, quelques silhouettes nager gracieusement sous la surface et plonger vers les abysses. Des êtres de l'eau. Ou des sirènes.

Ou peut-être plus beau encore.

Paisible. Tel était le mot qui venait à l'esprit de tout être qui contemplerait le spectacle du soleil couchant sur le lac de Poudlard. Habituellement, on comptait plusieurs dizaines d'élèves qui, à cette heure-ci, se pressaient au-dehors pour admirer le spectacle, se reposer au bord du lac ou encore réviser quelques cours sous un arbre au tronc épais qui caractérisait le bois qui se dressait à cet endroit. Des cartes de Chocogrenouilles s'échangeaient, des rires émanaient des discussions, certains sortilèges, simple amusement ou étude approfondie d'une discipline, étaient jetés sur les pierres grises amassées près de l'eau. Tous les élèves de l'école chérissaient cet endroit.

Aujourd'hui, il était vide.

Ou presque…

Un garçon se tenait là, assis dans l'herbe au pied d'un hêtre, contemplant la scène sans un mot, ses yeux d'un vert étonnant reflétant les ondes de l'eau scintillante qui s'étendaient devant lui.

De temps en temps, il saisissait un petit caillou pour le jeter sans grande conviction devant lui. Celui-ci tombait avec un petit bruit sourd dans le lac, créant des cercles qui ondulaient avant de disparaître quelques mètres plus loin. Le garçon poussait alors un petit soupir sans quitter l'eau des yeux. Il ne vit pas l'homme qui s'avançait prudemment vers lui.

Chemise et veste en piteux état, ce dernier semblait malade et de grands cernes violets creusaient ses yeux fatigués. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il l'observait, d'abord depuis une fenêtre du château, puis dehors, une dizaine de mètres derrière son dos, non loin de la cabane de Hagrid. Hésitant.

Ils avaient toujours été proches. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Et pourtant…pourtant, aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Pourtant, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il fallait qu'il lui parle. Pour l'aider, jeune garçon de quinze ans qui avait déjà tant vécu. Pour s'aider lui-même, vieux sorcier miteux, déjà si lourdement écrasé par le poids de la malédiction qui consumait sa vie.

Il devait lui parler. Ne serait-ce que pour apaiser le sentiment de culpabilité qui lui tordait les entrailles et rongeait son esprit. Lentement, il avait posé un pied devant lui, puis l'autre, et s'approchait à présent du garçon avec prudence.

\- Harry…

Il avait tenté de rendre sa voix la plus sereine et la plus douce possible, mais ce fut un son rauque qui sortit de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme assis leva les yeux vers lui, une expression de tristesse silencieuse peinte sur son visage, et son aîné eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas s'affaisser à côté de lui. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'adressaient la parole depuis…

\- Remus, marmonna Harry.

Remus Lupin s'assit à ses côtés. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il reconnut le hêtre sous lequel il se tenait, mais il ne dit rien et contempla le lac sans savoir par où commencer.

\- Je suis content de vous voir sauf, murmura Harry sans quitter le lac des yeux.

\- Moi aussi, répondit-il après une hésitation.

\- Comment va Tonks ?

\- Bien. Elle est à Ste Mangouste en ce moment, ils s'occupent d'elle. Elle sera vite rétablie.

\- Tant mieux.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis Lupin, n'y tenant plus, engagea à nouveau la conversation.

\- Harry…commença-t-il. Je sais que tu as passé la matinée chez Dumbledore…

\- Oui, fit-il d'une voix neutre. Il…nous avons beaucoup parlé…de beaucoup de choses.

Lupin hocha la tête, la gorge toujours nouée. Harry semblait si calme…il était reconnaissant à Dumbledore d'avoir été là pour Harry après le drame qui s'était produit. Il avait probablement dû trouver les mots pour apaiser sa peine. Le vieux sorcier serra les dents. Nymphadora était à l'hôpital, les Weasley arrangeaient les choses avec le Ministère, Severus – bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment envie de se confier auprès de lui – était à nouveau en mission pour l'Ordre…il ne pouvait plus rester seul sans rien dire à personne.

L'ancien professeur inspira une bouffée d'air chaud. Il était adulte, il devait se comporter comme tel et rester fort, comme il s'était toujours efforcé de l'être. Mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait plus fragile que les jours précédant ces nuits de pleine lune qui le faisaient tant souffrir. Cette fois-ci, la souffrance qu'il ressentait était différente. Et il avait besoin de parler.

\- Harry. Je te demande pardon.

Harry tourna la tête et planta son regard vert dans le sien.

\- C'est de ma faute. Si…Sirius est mort.

On entendit à peine la fin de sa phrase tant sa voix était chargée de remords. Le vieux sorcier était livide.

Harry lui lança un regard chargé de compassion.

\- Il semblerait que nous soyons nombreux à nous sentir responsables de sa disparition.

\- Harry, si j'avais été avec lui…pendant la bataille…j'aurais dû le convaincre dès le début, de rester au quartier général de l'Ordre, de ne pas nous suivre…

Il serra les mâchoires à s'en briser les dents.

\- Je te demande pardon, Harry.

Le garçon soupira.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Remus. Moi-même je me sens coupable, d'avoir été si stupide, de m'être précipité à son secours… Dumbledore se sent coupable, de l'avoir enfermé dans cette maison pendant tout ce temps…et je suppose que de nombreux membres de l'Ordre se sentent coupable de n'avoir pas réussi à le protéger pendant la bataille.

Il soupira à nouveau.

\- Tout le monde est fautif et personne ne l'est. J'ai été en colère, moi aussi. J'ai hurlé, j'ai brisé les instruments de Dumbledore dans son bureau, sous ses yeux. La douleur que je ressens à présent, je ne l'avais jamais ressentie auparavant, mais jamais plus je ne chercherai à blâmer qui que ce soit pour ce qui est arrivé. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, Remus.

\- C'était ton parrain.

\- C'était votre ami.

Lupin hocha la tête.

\- J'aurais aimé le revoir plus tôt. Avant qu'il s'échappe de la prison, il y a deux ans. Partager plus de moments avec lui, ne pas y croire lorsqu'on l'a condamné pour le meurtre de tes parents et emmené à Azkaban. J'ai perdu trop de temps.

Harry écoutait Lupin, la brise faisant voler ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux verts étaient vides, perdus dans des pensées, des souvenirs réels ou inventés de toutes pièces.

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais vraiment parlé des Maraudeurs.

Lupin ferma les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si penser aux Maraudeurs aggravait sa souffrance ou au contraire l'atténuait un peu. Comment faire le deuil, avec Harry juste à côté de lui, ses cheveux ébouriffés lui rappelant tellement James…

\- Tout ce que j'ai entendu d'eux, poursuivit Harry, ce sont Dumbledore, McGonagall ou Flitwick qui me l'ont appris. Ainsi que le souvenir dans la pensine de Rogue.

Lupin ouvrit les yeux. Ce souvenir, un énorme poids qui pesait dans sa poitrine. Savoir qu'il était la seule vision qu'Harry pouvait avoir de son père lui était insupportable. Il avait tant à lui dire, à lui parler de cette époque heureuse et naïve, où seules quelques disputes entre camarades et une nuit de pleine lune pouvaient ternir le quotidien.

Ses poings se serrèrent sur ses genoux, se relâchèrent immédiatement. Perdu dans les souvenirs qui défilaient devant ses yeux, il sentit son cœur se charger d'émotion, comme s'il se réchauffait et se serrait à la fois. Peter, Rogue, James, Lily, Sirius…

\- Ton père, Sirius et moi-même étions inséparables, commença Lupin. Comme tu le sais déjà. Peter était aussi un ami, à l'époque…je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre parler de lui, ajouta-t-il quand il sentit Harry se crisper à côté de lui. Nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde, et leur transformation en Animagus scella encore plus profondément ce lien. Tous ces efforts, tous ces risques qu'ils prenaient pour moi…ils n'ont probablement jamais su à quel point je leur en étais reconnaissant. Être un loup-garou n'est pas une chose facile à vivre, Harry, tu peux me croire…mais mes amis étaient là pour moi. James et Sirius aimaient particulièrement en plaisanter. Moi-même je m'inquiétais à chaque fois qu'ils évoquaient le sujet un peu trop fort…

Lupin sourit.

\- Ils étaient si…indisciplinés. Contrairement à moi, ils se fichaient éperdument du règlement, de la bonne tenue en classe ou de toutes les sortes de règles que l'on pouvait leur imposer. D'autres les auraient trouvés arrogants, prétentieux…mais moi, Harry, je pense que leur attitude, aussi détestable soit-elle parfois -il désigna le hêtre dans son dos-, leur attitude m'a sauvé la vie.

Harry écoutait à présent attentivement le discours de Lupin et son visage semblait plus serein, moins triste. Son aîné poursuivit en évitant de croiser son regard, la voix chargée d'émotion.

\- Aucun autre directeur d'école de magie n'aurait accepté qu'un loup-garou figure parmi ses élèves, tu t'en doutes. Il est si difficile, pour nous, de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un logement, et une école pleine d'enfants…personne n'aurait voulu de moi, excepté Dumbledore. Tu te souviens, l'année dernière, lorsque cette journaliste a écrit un article sur Hagrid et son sang de géant ?

Harry serra les dents et répondit d'une voix froide :

\- Ouais. Je m'en souviens. Il avait tellement honte qu'il n'osait plus sortir de sa cabane. Certains parents lui ont même écrit des lettres remplies d'insultes, disant parfois qu'il ferait mieux de se tuer.

\- C'est cela, acquiesça Lupin. Pour les loups-garous, c'est la même chose. Aujourd'hui encore j'ai du mal à trouver un travail alors même que je suis l'un de rares de mon…espèce à posséder un diplôme.

Il eut un sourire sans joie.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, Dumbledore m'a accueilli à Poudlard. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un me faisait confiance et me traitait comme un enfant normal. Mais ce n'était pas facile…j'avais peur qu'on me rejette, qu'on se rende compte qu'il y avait un problème chez moi, que je m'attire des ennuis. J'appliquais donc le règlement à la lettre, et je m'efforçais d'être l'élève le plus respectueux et le plus sérieux de l'école. J'étais préfet, comme tu le sais...Et puis j'ai rencontré James et Sirius.

Il souriait toujours, mais cette fois son visage avait repris quelques couleurs et ses yeux étaient plus lumineux. Il sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse de plus en plus précipitée.

\- Nous nous sommes vite compris. A nous quatre -Peter nous a rejoint peu après-, nous avons commencé à faire les quatre cent coups, menés par James et Sirius, bien évidemment. Nous formions un petit groupe soudé…ce qui était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Je me sentais enfin à ma place. L'idée des Maraudeurs est venue bien plus tard, quand nous avons créé la carte... mais je crois que les Maraudeurs existaient dans notre esprit bien avant sa création. C'étaient des amis plus chers qu'on ne peut imaginer… Quand ils voyaient que j'avais grise mine, ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose à faire pour me redonner le sourire. Ou du moins, me faire penser à autre chose. Ils commettaient parfois des entorses au règlement dans le seul but de concentrer mon attention sur eux.

Il fut secoué d'un petit rire.

\- Un soir, alors que la lune était presque pleine et que je me sentais plus las que jamais, Sirius a réussi à faire léviter un Niffleur jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Il a saccagé toutes leurs affaires, et elles hurlaient en courant dans tous les sens, la tour entière. Debbie Hudson a faillit mettre le feu au dortoir quand, dans la panique, elle a voulu repousser l'animal qui essayait de voler son badge de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. C'était une fille avec un fort caractère...adorable, mais avec un tempérament de feu. Les sortilèges fusaient sans arrêt de sa baguette, cette nuit-là. Les elfes de maison venus faire le ménage étaient paniqués. J'étais moi-même très énervé, et je me doutais bien que ce genre de farces ne pouvait provenir que d'un mes amis Maraudeurs… Quand j'ai trouvé Sirius, caché dans un buisson dans le parc, il pleurait d'un rire si franc que toute ma colère s'est envolée et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire à mon tour. C'est l'une des rares fois où je n'ai pas eu le cœur à lui donner une retenue.

Les yeux de Lupin brillaient plus fort que jamais. Ce souvenir en particulier, il ne saurait dire pourquoi, était gravé en lui et il se rappelait des moindres détails, de l'apparence du Niffleur jusqu'aux larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de son ami, de ses yeux pétillants.

\- Tu sais, Harry, soupira-t-il. James et lui étaient peut-être des voyous au premier regard, et ils ont commis beaucoup d'erreurs. Mais c'est grâce à eux si j'ai pu passer de si belles années dans cette école, et si je suis encore là aujourd'hui. De nombreuses personnes mordues…eh bien, c'est une existence difficile à supporter. Ton père, Sirius…

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, et il eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir la larme qui menaçait de couler sur sa joue.

\- ...ils m'ont appris à vivre, dit-il doucement. Ils m'ont appris à relativiser, à apprécier des choses pourtant simples et à ne jamais perdre la foi. Ils m'ont sauvé.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, à présent.

\- Alors, quoi que tu penses de Sirius, malgré le fait que c'était un gamin insolent sans éducation, malgré ses différends avec Severus, malgré la façon dont il traitait Kreattur…c'était un homme bon. Et, jusqu'à la toute fin, il s'est battu pour toi et pour nous.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry qui, lui aussi, avait les prunelles brillantes d'émotions. Lupin sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas parler. Pauvre garçon de quinze ans… Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il surmonterait cette épreuve.

Après une hésitation, Remus Lupin sortir un gros moreau de chocolat de sa poche et, sans un mot, le posa dans l'herbe à côté de Harry. Puis il se leva, contempla le ciel doré, son immensité, sa magnificence, la lumière et le vent englobant le corps fatigué et douloureux du sorcier. Une larme perla au coin de son œil et s'écrasa dans l'herbe.

\- Repose en paix, Patmol, mon ami. Adieu, Sirius. Merci pour tout.

Il tourna lentement les talons et retourna en direction du château, mains dans les poches de sa vieille veste râpée. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Plus rien à faire. A part vivre avec.

Lupin ouvrit la porte du château, sa main crispée sur la poignée. Sa peine était immense. Mais il allait vivre…comme il avait vécu jusqu'ici avec la trahison de Peter, la mort de Lily et James, et de tant d'autres êtres chers.

Il jeta un dernier regard vers le lac. Les deux derniers rayons de soleil se posèrent sur son visage avant de disparaître derrière les vallées.

Le dernier Maraudeur ferma la porte derrière lui.


End file.
